


Unofficial official 2017 NBA finals ending(or how it should have went)

by BadBoiRiRi



Category: Basketball RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 08:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11204007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadBoiRiRi/pseuds/BadBoiRiRi
Summary: This is my first fan fiction so it might suck but hopefully I can get better from this experience. comments welcome. I originally wrote this two days before game 5. But I didn't have an ao3 Account so yeah.  Also I just needed some closure after seeing the Cavs lose the finals and I thought this was the perfect way to move on.





	Unofficial official 2017 NBA finals ending(or how it should have went)

The finals are finally over and the off season has officially begun. Time for celebrations , partying, vacationing, and some r&r. After weeks and months of practicing and perfecting shots and staying humble, it's now time to forget the NBA (if only for 3 months) and focus on life. And that is exactly what Kyrie Irving and the rest of the Cavaliers are doing. It was a week after they had won the 2017 NBA Finals championship, and everyone was at Kevin's house for a pool party celebration. Everyone was still on cloud nine from winning the finals back to back. Kyrie was sitting on the edge of the pool, feet dangling in the water sipping on Henny mixed with Pepsi and feeling so relaxed as he reflected on the 2017 playoffs. After a very harsh regular season and various roster adjustments the Cleveland Cavaliers were headed to the playoffs yet again. They were to face the Indiana Pacers for round one. Kyrie remember feeling the high energy of the home arena and his teammates bouncing off of him. They were ready to repeat. They had won game one by a thread he members seeing the shot taken by CJ Miles not go in. After the game the locker room was buzzing. Coach Lue was praising them on a job well done. The next three games were a sweep. They were on to round two to face the Toronto Raptors. They swept them out also. In round three they were going up against the Boston Celtics, who currently had the number 1 seed In the East. The first two games against them were a breeze. Game 3 against the Celtics was a sort of reality check for them. Kyrie remembers being upset about the loss, and his teammates were no different. But soon after some hard practice sessions, they came out strong in the next two games. They were going to the finals for a third time in a row against the same team, the golden State Warriors. Kyrie remembers the team diner they went to that night. Everyone was happy to be going to the Finals again especially LeBron. He new how personal he took these games because all the pressure was going to be on him to see if he could lead his team to a second straight total win. But Kyrie knew that they could do it. The first two games were to be scheduled in Oakland. Game one was not what they had expected. They were practically getting their asses handed to them. Kyrie remembers everybody walking back to the locker room with their heads down and feeling disappointed. The next game was a repeat of the first. For the third and fourth games they were headed to e to Cleveland with hope on their backs. They were giving the Warriors a run for their money. Everyone was doing great, by the end of the third quarter they had built themselves a lead, and things were looking good. But it just wasn't enough in the end. Disappointed yet again the Cavs go back to the locker room. Ty Lue called a mandatory meeting after the game. Kyrie remembers seeing the determination and passion in his eyes, and hearing the ambition and confidence in his words. Coach was right it's not over til it's over and they should continue playing as a whole. Half of the rooms mood changed after that, including Kyrie's. At practice the next day the atmosphere was a light and energetic as ever. It's like the words that Coach was preaching to them the night before some how sinked in. The guys were making most of their shots, or more shots than they were making in the last three games. After that successful practice they were more THen ready for game 4. Game 4 was all theirs. They finally beat the Warriors. Everyone was so happy and thankful. They used the same strategy that they used in game 4 for the rest of the two games. The series was tied 3 to 3, game 7 would determine the 2017 NBA champions. After a very motivational pregame pep talk, Game 7 would begin. Kyrie remembers them battling back and fourth. Surprisingly there were less fouls on them, they were making a lot of three pointers and defense was on fire. With 3.4 seconds left in the 4th quarter, they were tied at 108-108. Kyrie knew that they didn't come this far to lose. Kyrie remembers passing the ball to LeBron who was going for the dunk but suddenly kicked the ball out to Kyle, who made a successful three pointer. It was all over after that. The Cavs won the 2017 NBA Finals. The guys were celebrating with hugs and handshakes. Kyrie and Bron shared a long Bro hug. Bron whispering to him that they did it and that he was proud of him for keeping the team afloat. Kyrie couldn't have been any happier in that moment. Speaking of LeBron, the man was approaching Kyrie. He dipped his legs in the water and sat down next to Kyrie. Kyrie looked over to him and couldn't help but to be thankful for the man. "How you feeling champ?" , LeBron asked. " Like a champ. " Kyrie said grinning. LeBron smiled . "Good, that's how you should feel after all we did come a long way, we all did so we deserve it ." " Hey with great teammates who love each other and treat each other like and treat each other like family, what more could a guy ask for? " inquired Kyrie. "Some more talented teammates like you guys ." LeBron said jokingly. Kyrie gave him the " as if " look . "Just kidding you guys are the best" LeBron stated. Just them coach Lue was calling everyone around the table to do a toast. " To the 2017 NBA champs" he said raising his glass and everyone following along. "To the champs" they all said .


End file.
